


Les Forces de la Nature à l'œuvre

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Pairing, Double Drabble, Inanimate Object Porn, Magic, Other, cargo ship, curse the discrepancies between languages and word counters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un matin sur le Disque, entre magie et lumière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Forces de la Nature à l'œuvre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les forces de la nature à l’œuvre   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** le Disque x son champ magique x la lumière lente  
>  **Genre :** euh...  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissements :** complètement fumé ?  
>  **Prompt :** "Scenery Porn", tel qu’il n’est _pas_ défini par TV Tropes et réorienté vers "Cargo Ship"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Comme à chaque matin la lumière se répandait lentement dans l’atmosphère du Disque, sa fougue joyeuse de se lancer dans le monde tempérée par l’épais champ magique, lequel réclamait d’elle qu’elle modère ses ardeurs et freine son élan pour profiter au mieux de chaque possibilité offerte à elle par le monde.  
Glissant sur les plaines, s’accrochant sur les aspérités du relief, se mariant à la surface des eaux en arc-en-ciel tourbillonnants, la lumière avançait à son rythme, vivant avec tout le monde dont elle faisait partie.

Mettant à profit leur double nature, les photons vibraient comme onde dans le champ de magie, s’y mêlant intimement, et frottaient comme particules contre la matière, générant une délicieuse friction, essayant de ne faire de jaloux parmi aucun des deux.

Petit à petit, le jour se fit, offrant la douce chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil au moindre recoin du Disque alors que la lumière s’installait en reine. Faisant fuir les formes de vie nocturne et réveillant l’immensité de la vie diurne, il provoqua l’explosion d’activité attendue. Union sans cesse renouvelée de la lumière caressante au Disque offert, la gloire d’une journée nouvelle venait de naître.


End file.
